


Loki?

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, kill/marry/boff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Kono play Kill/Marry/Boff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/) Gave me a prompt for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge of Kono/Loki - Kill/Marry/Boff and this is where it went.

“Marry?” Danny reared back in his chair looking at Kono as if she’d lost her mind and it might be contagious.

“If those are my only 3 options, yeah! I’d marry Loki.” She shook her head then sipped at her beer. “It’s not really a choice.”

“He killed Coulson! Coulson with all the pheels. Kill is the only option.”

“Except you can’t really kill Loki. You think you did and then he pops up somewhere. Right?”

Danny shrugged, she had a point.

“And sex? He seems … He’d either be clingy or kill you. I don’t think he does one-shots.” She laughed. “Imagine him trying to get your number, showing up at work, hanging out at your mother’s house.”

“Cutting off your balls right before you come.” Danny was damned if Kono didn’t have a well thought out argument.

“Exactly. The best you could do is to marry him.”

“There’d probably be some sort of cache and a begrudging respect.” He nodded again, then thought as he swallowed more of his adult beverage. “Thor?”

“Boff! Absolutely! Don’t-let-him-out-of-the-well-appointed-hotel-room-for-an-entire-Odinsleep boff him!”


End file.
